


Guardian Angel

by g_g_p



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor Sirius Black/James Potter, Slow Burn, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_g_p/pseuds/g_g_p
Summary: In his first year at Hogwarts, Remus is unwillingly befriended by the kind, witty and beautiful Lily Evans. Over the next year they grow closer than close, so when she claims she is being harassed by one James Potter, he makes a point of acting as her shield. But Lily isn’t the only one receiving unwanted affection, and while Remus tries his best to stave off the onslaught from Lily’s pursuer, he also struggles to distance himself from James’s best friend, Sirius Black.After being placed in Gryffindor, Sirius was prepared to be on the receiving end of much hostility due to his family’s reputation. However he was quickly befriended by the stunningly attractive, if not slightly arrogant, James Potter, and began to feel his luck turn. But when James sets his sights on the one woman disillusioned by his charms, he finds himself fighting to gain the trust of Lily’s friend and guardian angel, Remus Lupin.Or: Remus is sassy, James is desperate and Sirius is a flirt.**CHAPTER SPECIFIC TR*GGER WARNINGS PROVIDED**Check the PLAYLIST:https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLIPhXFzl_ltjw5W-fA9vD6Ti3KG29aUJv
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 67





	1. The Sorting Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a chance!
> 
> Kudos, Comments and Subscriptions are appreciated!
> 
> PS: I'm bad at titles. Have an idea? Let me know and I'll consider it.
> 
> Want to contact me for some reason? 
> 
> Email me: ggp.ao3@gmail.com
> 
> CHECK THE PLAYLIST: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLIPhXFzl_ltjw5W-fA9vD6Ti3KG29aUJv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLOOO!!! So... It's 6:30 am (AND I'M JAZZED). I've also been writing this for seven straight hours. I don't want to edit it right now, so be nice to me. I'm also not tired at all, so I might work on the second chapter (or maybe I should try to sleep, idk).
> 
> EDIT: It's half past noon the next day and I've edited it, but I thought the sleep deprived ramblings were too entertaining to leave out. If there are still mistakes, feel free to let me know.
> 
> Tr*gger Warnings for this Chapter: None
> 
> Did I miss any? Let me know and I will add them NO QUESTIONS ASKED.
> 
> This chapter has been edited (again) as of 03/27/20.

As Remus stared up at the enormous castle, a feeling of dread settled in his stomach. Caramel locks caressed his cheek as the wind tousled his unmarked robe, sending a shiver down his spine. The excited chattering of his peers danced on the breeze, tickling his eardrums, and the saline taste of the ocean bit his tongue. A doors deafening creak shocked the new students into silence, as a slim figure glowered at them with seeming disdain. The glare came from a middle aged witch dressed in an emerald cloak and square glasses, with her dark hairs pulled taught against her scalp, coming together to form a sturdy knot on the back of her skull. The quiet was quickly interrupted, however, by gasps of awe as the students gawked at the sight before them. They were greeted by stone walls, lined with rustling tapestries and candles that hung, floating, in the air above their heads. They were quickly ushered in by the woman, who identified herself as “Professor McGonagall” and introduced the preteens to another sight. Two long, crowded tables lined the narrow room, groups of teens in matching robes staring excitedly at the first years who stood anxiously together.

Professor McGonagall made a show of introducing a tall, bearded man with silver hair and round glasses -- "Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts." After the mans brisk preliminary speech, McGonagall took over and, soon enough, the students found themselves seated alone beside the elder witch, facing the crowd as they were sorted into one of the four houses. Each student skipped excitedly to and from the stage, greeted by their fellow Slytherins, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs with enthusiasm. 

Remus, however, didn't march, haphazardly, to the sorting hat with excitement, nor did he elegantly find his way to perching upon the seat. He simply proceeded forward as neutrally as possible, head bowed and shoulders slightly hunched so as not to draw attention to himself -- although that was impossible in his situation. As he sat below the sorting hat, he could hear whispers from the students below, and he found himself immediately more conscious of his scars. Meanwhile, the hat seemed to alternate between Ravenclaw, for his “acute intelligence and wit”, and Gryffindor, for his “seemingly inherent protective nature” (this, of course, crushed all of Remus’ hopes that he might be placed in Hufflepuff, which he had determined -- through strenuous research -- to be the safest house at Hogwarts). When he was placed in Gryffindor, the feeling deep in his stomach seemed to increase tenfold, and he found himself walking numbly to the Gryffindor table with little commotion beyond an applause and a few approving shouts.

Luckily for Remus, his presence was quickly forgotten as a few celebrities took the stage. The first, Sirius Black, an admittedly handsome fellow with an unfortunate reputation; triumph and a trace of fear painting his face after he was placed in Gryffindor. Peter Pettigrew, whose lengthy placement settled a nervous atmosphere over the entire room. And James Potter, who sauntered up to the hat with a wink in the direction of a very unimpressed Professor McGonagall. He was quickly placed in Gryffindor, galavanting to the Gryffindor table after blowing a kiss to the headmaster, who chuckled in response. When the ceremony was finished and the students were permitted to eat, Remus retreated into his shell with an empty plate before him.

“Aren’t you going to eat?”

Remus turned toward the voice, finding himself face to face with the pretty Gryffindor beside him. Gentle waves of red hair framed her face, complementing the glittering, emerald eyes that peered curiously at him.

“I’m, uhm… Too nervous.” The girl nodded, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear before continuing her meal. 

After a few moments of staring off into space, Remus looked down at his plate only to find a few slices of ham, fried potatoes, a biscuit and a chocolate cupcake sitting upon it. He glanced over to the girl next to him, only to find her chatting with the upperclassmen across the table and paying him no mind. He picked up the fork beside his plate, cutting into the cupcake and taking a bite. The rich flavour melted over his tongue, and tears began to form at the corners of his eyes as memories of his homelife -- both bitter and sweet -- overcame him.

He was seated on the couch, sipping hot chocolate as his mother read him classic poetry. He was in the kitchen helping her bake cookies, secretly snacking on the chocolate chips while she placed them in the oven. He was curled up in bed on the morning of his birthday, the scent of chocolate cake wafting through their small home, prompting him to wake up. 

He was sitting at a mahogany table, surrounded by strangers, licking chocolate frosting off of a fork with red, teary eyes. When he realized what he was doing, he set his fork down and glanced up, only to find a few of the surrounding students staring at him. Once again he became uncomfortably aware of the blemishes that scored his skin.

“I’m Lily, by the way. Lily Evans.” Remus turned to face the girl again, immediately averting his gaze downwards. “And you are…”

“Oh, uhm… Lupin -- Remus Lupin. Pleasure.” The conversation ended as abruptly as it began, Remus turning his focus to a wall behind the Slytherin table, and the redhead, Lily, returned to her conversation.

When the feast concluded, the students were escorted to their respective dorms. Remus set to unpacking, ignoring his dorm-mates as much as he could. He hung up his robes, folded his spare trousers and socks, and placed them in the drawer of his night stand, stacking his books on top of it. When he finally finished, he hid behind the curtains of his bed to review his schedule before going to sleep. And as he lied in his bed, staring at the above canopy, he once again felt tears well up in his eyes -- the unfamiliar scent of the new sheets making it nearly impossible to get a good night’s rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? Kudos!
> 
> Hated it? Let me know by saying so in the comments!
> 
> Want to read more? SUBSCRIBE & BOOKMARK!!!
> 
> Tr*gger Warnings for the Next Chapter: None


	2. Gryffindor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MINI CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're bored at the moment, DON'T WORRY -- drama is on its way, just please be patient. I'm too chaotic to contain my desperation for tea, so fear not, there will be plenty to sip. (I can't believe I just said that, feel free to leave me hate for it).
> 
> Tr*gger Warnings for this Chapter: None
> 
> Did I miss any? Let me know and I will add them NO QUESTIONS ASKED.
> 
> This chapter has been edited as of 03/27/20.

Sirius stood among the other students, gawking at the famed Albus Dumbledore in all of his glory. He was tall and thin, with a crooked nose, and was decorated by a long robe the same colour as his silvery beard, the tapping of his boots resounding throughout the dining hall as he stepped up to speak. On the bridge of his nose perched a set of glasses, hiding a pair of glittering blue eyes that beheld the new students with as much excitement as Sirius himself could muster. He delivered his speech, beaming like a child, before stepping aside to allow the previous professor, McGonagall, to take his place and continue. 

There she stood, delicately presenting a dusty old hat as she spoke, leaving a nervous sensation in Sirius’ stomach. As his peers were called and sorted one by one, the looming expectation left the young Black with sweaty palms and a rapidly beating heart. 

“Sirius Black,” called the elder witch in her smooth yet cold voice.

Sirius stepped up to the chair, taking a seat and staring down at his peers. McGonagall raised the Sorting Hat above his head, just a few inches from crushing his well kempt, sable coloured hair. The hat only pondered a few moments, saying something about his “lineage disagreeing” and “interrupting the pattern”, before eventually placing him in Gryffindor. Excitement and pride swelled in Sirius’ chest when he heard those words, sauntering down the steps as cooly as he could. 

He took a seat at the Gryffindor table, receiving a slap on the back and some congratulations as he did. It was difficult to focus on the rest of the ceremony, although a few people did catch his eye. The pretty boy with the scars, the slightly chubby hatstall and the curly haired kid with messy brown hair and a smirk -- all of whom were sorted into Gryffindor.

By the end of the night, Sirius was exhausted. He laid out his robes for the next morning, before changing into his nightclothes and quickly falling asleep -- aided by the warm scent of his sheets and the delicate snores coming from the bed beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? Kudos!
> 
> Hated it? Let me know by saying so in the comments!
> 
> Want to read more? SUBSCRIBE & BOOKMARK!!!
> 
> Tr*gger Warnings for the Next Chapter: Slightly Threatening Behavior


	3. Witchcraft and Wizardry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal for this chapter was a minimum of five-hundred more words than the first, and I can happily report that I've succeeded!!
> 
> Tr*gger Warnings for this Chapter: Slightly Threatening Behavior
> 
> Did I miss any? Let me know and I will add them NO QUESTIONS ASKED.
> 
> This chapter has been edited as of 03/27/20.

The next morning, Remus awoke, fully dressed, in a slight panic -- shooting out of bed and glancing around at the unfamiliar setting. He quickly recalled the night before and tried to calm himself, but the memory did little to settle his stomach or slow the beating of his heart. Peering around the room, he found himself to be the only one awake, flinching when one of his roommates let out a loud snore and fighting back a yelp as the boy behind him shifted in his sheets. After wandering around to find somewhere to bathe, he took a brisk shower and returned to his room, fully dressed with darkened tendrils of hair stuck to his forehead. There he found one of his peers, now awake and sat on the floor, slipping on his black shoes.

Remus avoided eye contact, making his way to the nightstand which housed all of his textbooks, stacking as many as he needed on his bed before perching on the mattress and bending down to find his shoes. He pulled them out from under the small bed, only to find what appeared to be a spider lurking within one. His breath hitched for a moment, but he cautiously carried the shoe accross the room and set it on the windowsill -- using his wand to coax the spider out onto the castle’s exterior wall before returning to his bed. After thoroughly checking his shoes he slid them onto his feet and tied them neatly. He then tried desperately to fix his curls, haphazardly coaxing them to lay a little more neatly, before straightening his tie and navigating the halls to find the common room.  


pThere he was greeted by the lovely Lily Evans, who flashed him a smile before sauntering over to him.

"Lupin, right?”

“Yes, and you’re Evans.”

Lily shook her head, “Call me Lily. What class do you have first?”

“Charms, I believe.” Said Remus, not returning the favor. Lily seemed to think for a moment, frowning.

“I have it third, what about second?”

“Astronomy.”

This time, Lily’s face lit up. “We have it together! Will you sit with me?”

Remus nodded, smiling with a little more confidence. The two chatted for a moment, exchanging schedules and remarking what classes they were excited for and which made them nervous. Lily expressed that Charms and Transfiguration seemed the most interesting, and that she was worried she might not stay awake during History of Magic or Astronomy. Remus agreed that Charms and Transfiguration would certainly be fun, but disagreed with her assessment of History of Magic. He shared that history was something he was fascinated by, and was very excited to learn more.

When it was time for classes to begin, the first years were led through the castle by a prefect and each student found themselves securely placed in their respective classrooms. Remus sat toward the front of his Charms class, bobbing his leg nervously as the teacher waited for everyone to arrive. The man introduced himself as Professor Flitwick, announcing that their first lesson would be on the simple levitating spell “Wingardium Leviosa”. Remus had read about the spell in the past, and found himself successful after a few tries. Swishing and flicking his 10 ¼” wand was more difficult than he expected, although the incantation came as naturally as breathing. By the end of his class, nearly every student had successfully lifted a feather from their desk -- and soon it was time for them to head to their next lessons.

Before leaving, Remus nervously approached the professor. “Excuse me Professor," he called.

“Yes, Mr. Lupin?”

"I was wondering about the spell we learned today.”

Professor Flitwick peered at him inquisitively, prompting him to continue with a raised eyebrow and a nod.

“Well, uhm… We’ve learned to levitate the object -- the feather in this case -- but, if we wanted to, how could we control the velocity of the, uhm, feather.”

“The velocity?”

Remus nodded, “Yes. The direction and speed that it moves.”

“Ah, I see. Well, Mr. Lupin, something you will learn over time is the importance of intent. While the incantation and motion of the wand are important, it is your intent that will truly bring a spell to life. Charms Casting isn't simply waving your wand and hoping for the best -- it’s about communicating with the magic you naturally possess.”

Remus nodded, thanking the professor before he left -- not entirely satisfied with the answer, but in a hurry nontheless. His next class, Astronomy, went by relatively quickly. The presence of his new associate certainly helped the class seem a little more interesting, as the two found themselves racing to be the first with a raised hand, ready to answer the professor’s questions. Later they would stumble out of the classroom giggling, Lily poking Remus with her wand and the young wizard whipping his own out threateningly. 

“Watch yourself Evans, before I kick your butt.”

“Well well, Mr Lupin, I wasn’t expecting that from you. Are you in a position to make threats?” She taunted, pushing the end of her Willow wand into the boy's ribcage.

“'It isn't a threat my friend, it’s a promise,” he whispered, glowering over her. After a few moments of silence, they burst out into laughter and continued following the other students to the dining hall for lunch.  


As they sat beside one another, chatting aimlessly while they picked at their meals, Lily mentioned that she hadn’t seen Remus at breakfast that morning.

“It slipped my mind, I suppose,” he replied.

She looked at him suspiciously, but said nothing more. The two were essentially strangers, but she had a feeling Remus’ eating habits may become a point of contention between the two. They continued their conversation until the time for third-hour came, and they had to go their separate ways -- Remus finding his way to History of Magic and Lily to Charms. 

As Remus expected, his class was uneventful but interesting, Professor Binns spending most of the hour telling them, in a monotone, uninterested voice, how much they would learn in his class. 

“I deal with the facts, not the myths and legends,” he told had them; and while Remus’ fascination with the subject was immense, he feared he might not be able to stand the man’s disinterest in the topic. By the end of the period homework had been assigned and Remus couldn’t wait to find himself in his next lesson with the one and only Professor McGonagall.

“Transfiguration,” began the professor. “Can anyone tell me what it means?”

Remus and Lily, once again, raced to have their hand up first -- Remus having the smallest advantage with his height.

“Mr. Lupin.” 

“Transfiguration is a branch of magic that focuses on changing the form or appearance of one thing to another,” answered remus, ignoring how quickly the elder witch recalled his name.

“Correct,” she surmised. “Ms… Evans, you would like to add something?”

“Yes professor. I wanted to say that, while it is extremely difficult, Transfiguration is sometimes considered the least magical form of enchantment, as it is the most closely related to the modern sciences -- taking advantage of, and manipulating, a person or object's biological structures.”

"Very good! Five points to Gryffindor."

The lesson continued as such, Professor McGonagall reviewing their schedule for the year and quizzing the class with basic questions about Transfiguration. By the end of the hour Remus was ecstatic to learn more. He had made up his mind to study the first spell they would learn, a spell which turned a match into a needle, so as to be prepared for the next class. Peering over at Lily, who was taking notes as frantically as himself, he figured she had the same intention.

As the two walked side by side to the Gryffindor dorms, they spoke excitedly about the class and made plans to study together. They went their separate ways for a moment, but picked up the conversation at supper.  


“You know, Remus,” Lily began, noting that her male counterpart flinched slightly at her usage of his name. “I was expecting you to be far more bored than you are.”

“Do I give off that impression?”

Lily nodded, “During the sorting ceremony you looked so... uninterested; almost like being sorted into Gryffindor was disappointing.”

Remus nodded, thinking back to the ceremony and seeing how he might’ve come across that way. Truthfully, he _was _disappointed, having been in the hopes he'd be placed somewhere safer, for his mother’s sake especially.__

____

__

“I’m curious,” started Lily. Remus tensed a bit, waiting, but the ginger girl just shook her head. “Nevermind, it isn’t important. We have a lot of classes together tomorrow, that’s pretty exciting.”  


In fact, they had three together; Potions, Flying, and Herbology, as Lily had Defense Against the Dark Arts already, and Remus History of Magic. The two agreed to study together in the library the next day, saying their goodbye before each went their respective ways. 

As Remus laid in his bed, writing a letter to his mother, he felt a smile spread across his face. He wasn’t expecting to have such a good first day at school.

_Mum,_

_I hope this reaches you quickly. I’ve arrived safely at school and the castle is as brilliant as father described. I was sorted into Gryffindor, not what I wanted, nor expected, but please don't be concerned. I’ve made my first friend, her name is Lily. She is smart, funny and has enough confidence for the both of us. I hope we remain friends throughout our careers here at Hogwarts. I miss you and our home already, and I pray you are well._

_With love, Remus ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? Kudos!
> 
> Hated it? Let me know by saying so in the comments!
> 
> Want to read more? SUBSCRIBE & BOOKMARK!!!
> 
> Tr*gger Warnings for the Next Chapter: None


	4. The Potions Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late night for me, but this time I intend on sleeping! some of the previous chapters have been edited, but nothing major, so don't come for me lol. Have fun, the chaos is only beginning! 
> 
> Tr*gger Warnings for this Chapter: None
> 
> Did I miss any? Let me know and I will add them NO QUESTIONS ASKED.
> 
> Edited as of 04/01/20.

The beginning of Sirius’ first day went exactly as he expected; lonely and uneventful. His first class, Astronomy, involved a lot of jokes about his name, and the teacher was awkward and boring. His second class, History of Magic, was worrisome. If the professor’s attitude and voice were anything to go by, he feared it would be a difficult class based on tediousness alone. As predicted, he got a lot of sass from the other students -- a glare here and there and the occasional smart comment, but nothing he couldn’t handle.

It was generally peaceful, if not monotonous, up until third hour -- when he was introduced to the curly haired, smirk wearing, smart mouthed James Potter. It was during his third lesson -- Potions, with Professor Slughorn -- he met who could very well be the love of his life, the man who stole his heart, and, if luck would have it, his future best friend. 

The period started with a short lecture from the professor, interrupted by a few smart comments and questions from James, all of which had the entire class either doubled over with laughter or rolling their eyes in contempt. When the short review was finished, Slughorn had the class gather around for a quick demonstration.

“The key ingredients for the Forgetfulness Potion are: Lethe River Water, mistletoe berries, and Valerian sprigs.”

As the older wizard continued his explanation, Sirius made eye-contact with James, who shot him a wink, before turning to whisper in his ear. 

“The name’s James, mate.”

“I know,” Sirius whispered back.

James grinned, turning back to the demonstration only to find Slughorn staring at him pointedly.

“Mr. Potter, could you repeat to me the key ingredients in the Forgetfulness Potion?”

“Well, that’s the thing, isn’t it Professor? I’ve forgotten.”

The class, once again, erupted in laughter and Professor Slughorn returned to his demonstration with a huff.

“Did you really forget?” Asked Sirius in a low whisper.

“What? That the three key ingredients in a Forgetfulness Potion are Lethe River Water, mistletoe berries, and Valerian sprigs? Of course not.”

Sirius smiled, returning his attention to the professor at the sound of his annoyed cough. The demonstration lasted the entire hour, with James occasionally whispering a sassy comment in his ear.

But James’s antics didn’t end with a smart comment. Half way through the demonstration, Sirius noticed James’s wand twitching in his hand. Muttering quietly and flicking his wand, James managed to cast a spell that Sirius didn’t recognize. Following the direction of his gaze, Sirius saw a handful of mistletoe slowly float toward them.

“What are you doing?” Sirius quietly asked, but James just winked at him as he picked the leaves off of the berries and whispered the spell again, carrying the small bundle of leaves to the cauldron and dropping them into the thick liquid. Confused whispers could be heard throughout the room, causing the professor to glare at Sirius and James suspiciously, both of whom flashed an innocent smile.

When the demonstration finished, Slughorn asked for volunteers to try it. A dark skinned Gryffindor raised her hand, taking a sip of the potion before Slughorn asked him a few questions.

“What is your name?”

“Dorcas Meadowes, sir.”

Sirius glanced at James, wondering if the addition of mistletoe leaves had rendered the potion ineffective. He asked himself how an eleven year old boy could know so much about potions as a first year.

“Your age?”

“Eleven years old.”

“And what are the key ingredients of the Forgetfulness potion?”

“That would be… Uhm… “

“You’ve forgotten?”

The girl, Meadowes, looked at her hands in embarrassment.

“One more question, Ms. Meadowes. Who am I?”

“You’re, uhm, Professor…” her face flushed a dark rose, embarrassed that she had forgotten

“Don’t worry Ms. Meadowes. As the name implies, the Forgetfulness Potion causes a varying degree of memory loss in it’s drinker. In your case it seems to have affected your short term memory.”

The girl seemed relieved, but her face began to contort in pain. Sirius looked over at James, who was hiding a smile. The girl gripped her robe, gagging slightly and covering her mouth.

“Are you alright lass?”

“Yes professor, I just feel a little nauseous.”

“Ah, I see. No worries, that’s a natural side effect of the potion -- it happens all of the time.”

After class finished, all of the students ran to their next class -- but before Sirius could make his way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, someone grabbed him by the sleeve. When the dark haired Gryffindor turned to see who it was, preparing himself for possible confrontation, he was surprised to meet the stunning Green eyes of one James Potter. 

“Hey there, where are you headed?”

“Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

It turned out James had it as well, and they agreed to walk together, chatting along the way. Sirius asked him what he had done to the potion, and James explained that mistletoe leaves were toxic but in a small dosage, diluted by the Lethe River Water and in combination with the Valerian sprigs, it would only cause nausea and potentially vomitting. James told him not to worry, because aside from extreme dosages, mistletoe isn’t fatal.

“How do you know this?”

“What do you mean? Professor Slughorn said so during the demonstration.” Sirius nodded, a little embarrassed but mostly impressed and amused. 

“No offense mate,” began Sirius, teasingly. “But that’s kind of a boring prank, innit?.”

James shot him a look, “How so?”

“Aren’t pranks more rewarding when people laugh?”

The other boy looked almost offended as he said: “The entire class laughed!”  


Sirius couldn’t deny this, but he tried to explain that “They were laughing at you, not the prank.”

“Think you could do better then?”

And, just like that, Sirius was rallied into an unexpected prank war. After Defense Against the Dark Arts, Sirius and James found their way to the Gryffindor Common Room to discuss and document the rules of the game:

_1\. All pranks must be done where the other can see._

__

__

_2\. Pranks may not target the other._

__

__

_3\. You must do the prank on your own, without help from anyone._

__

__

_4\. The prank must be a surprise._

__

__

_5\. No prank can fatally wound any students, teachers or staff, including the prankster themself._

__

__

__

__

__

__

With the five rules set in place, Sirius and James went their separate ways — where both would stay up planning their next prank. Sirius fell asleep late that night (or early in the morning, it was hard to tell), marvelling that he had made a new friend, when it hit him: _I forgot to tell him my name._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? Kudos!
> 
> Hated it? Let me know by saying so in the comments!
> 
> Want to read more? SUBSCRIBE & BOOKMARK!!!
> 
> Tr*gger Warnings for the Next Chapter: Mentions of swearing and agressive behavior.


	5. Up to No Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday I needed to go to the bank, so the night before I decided to go to bed early. And, of course, I stayed up until 3:00 am working on this, missed my appointment, took a four hour depression nap and when I woke up and started working there was an earthquake in my state. It just wasn't meant to be, but I'm posting it now!
> 
> Tr*gger Warnings for this Chapter: Mentions of swearing and agressive behavior.
> 
> Did I miss any? Let me know and I will add them NO QUESTIONS ASKED.

_Mum,_  


_How are you? Sorry it’s taken me so long to write, I hope you weren’t too worried. Yesterday I actually managed to stay in the air during Flying! Lily tried to knock me off, but I didn’t let her. Transfiguration is still really difficult, but Professor McGonagall is a good teacher. All of my classes are super fun, even History of Magic. I heard there are some Gryffindor boys getting into trouble around the school, but I’m not too worried since it’s only harmless pranks. I miss you and I can’t wait to visit when Christmas comes.  
_

_With Love, Remus_

__

__

__

__

Remus stiffened as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders. He quickly recognized the gentle aroma of his only friend -- the calming scent of rosewater and parchment, that reminded Remus of his mother.

“Whatcha doin’, Re?”

“I’m writing a letter to my mother,” said Remus, rolling his eyes at the nickname.

Lily chuckled, dropping a stack of books on the library table and taking a seat beside him. They sat in comfortable silence, as they often did, reading and taking notes. They occasionally discussed a topic or quizzed one another, and at the end of their session they would compare. But before they could finish and find their way to the dining hall, the silence was interrupted by a loud thud followed by screams. As the two young Gryffindors hurried toward the noise, screams quickly morphed into coughing and laughter.

Sirius jumped at the sound of his name being called, turning to face James as he barreled down the hallway toward him with a grin. He narrowly dodged the other boy’s attack, laughing as he stumbled and fell into the wall behind them. 

“So why did you want to meet by the library, of all places?”

James grabbed his wrist, dragging him toward a tapestry on the far wall and leaning in close to whisper in Sirius’ ear.

“In Professor Sprout’s greenhouse there’s this huge plant. I don’t remember what it’s called, but it’s rank. It was too big to carry, but I got a hold of the next best thing.”

James removed a half empty jar, labeled “Corpse Essence”, from his robe. It contained a gray powder with green-brown undertones -- it was an herb Sirius didn’t recognize. “James reached behind the tapestry to reveal a rope, one that led to the roof of the corridor and held up a small gunny sack. Sirius could guess what was inside, causing him to giggle.

“So what’s the plan?” He asked James.

“The bag is loosely tied at the top, so when I let go of this rope…” he trailed off, leaving the rest up to his friends imagination, not that much imagination was required to guess what would happen. The two stood, feigning conversation, as they waited for James’ victims to arrive. 

A group unlucky Slytherine, two of which Sirius, unfortunately, recognized. The first, his cousin, Narcissa -- a fourth year. The second, her supposed boyfriend Malfoy, a third year. They were walking arm-in-arm down the corridor with around ten Slytherine lackeys following closely behind them.

“Is it them?” Sirius asked. “Please say it is.”

At his friends behest, James released the rope and they watched as the manky back gloriously fell directly into the pristine, blonde locks of one Lucius Malfoy. The boys each covered their face with a sleeve of their robes, muffling their tumultuous laughter. The platinum haired snake screamed and shouted obscenities, forcing him to inhale the powder and left him coughing and spluttering. 

The area was overcome with a rancid stench, causing all surrounding students to cover their nose and groan. However, the shocked gasps and horrified screams transformed into robust laughter and pointing fingers. 

Sirius and James shared a high five, observing the chaos with shared grins. Beyond the commotion, Sirius saw two Gryffindors burst through the room with panicked expressions -- each cringing at the stench. One, a boy with caramel coloured locks and scars decorating his pastel complexion, and the other a red haired witch -- both carrying more textbooks than a first year would need. But his view of the pair was interrupted by Professor McGonagall’s disapproving face and stern brow. The elder witch’s cold star halted their sniggering, but neither could contain the smirks that had grown on their faces. 

“Fifteen points from Gryffindor,” she announced loudly. “And I’ll see you both in detention.”

Remus and Lily shared a satisfied look, navigating past the crowd to the dining hall for breakfast. The Gryffindor table was more lively that morning than any before it, excited whispers and gossip filling the gaps of silence that typically followed moments of uproar. Lily sat, chatting, beside the young wizard as he eyed the other students.

The rest of the day was filled with conversations about the two Gryffindor pranksters, and by the end of the day the topic had been exhausted of all interest. In all four of his classes, during lunch and during supper, the leading subject for every conversation he overheard was about the prank which Remus found mediocre at best.

“It honestly wasn’t that impressive,” he remarked to Lily. “I don’t know why everyone is talking about it.”

Lily explained, “Because it’s the most interesting thing to happen this year, by far.” Remus had to agree, although he still didn’t understand all of the excitement. “What? Think you could do better?”

Remus shrugged, “Sure, but why would I want to?”

Lily accepted his answer, pivoting the conversation toward that night’s Transfiguration homework. Remus was awake until late in the evening, studying and completing assignments until all of his roommates were fast asleep, snoring incessantly. When he finally retired, closing his books and setting aside his quill, the waxing moon was high in the sky and a feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach.

_“Nox."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? Kudos!
> 
> Hated it? Let me know by saying so in the comments!
> 
> Want to read more? SUBSCRIBE & BOOKMARK!!!
> 
> Tr*gger Warnings for the Next Chapter: None


	6. Absent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MINI CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter to entertain you while I work on the next! I know it's super short, don't @ me, but the next one will be longer (I promise).
> 
> Tr*gger Warnings for this Chapter: None
> 
> Did I miss any? Let me know and I will add them NO QUESTIONS ASKED.

“Professor McGonagall!” Lily called, rushing to meet the elder witch’s pace. The young Gryffindor pushed through the crowd of students, grabbing the sleeve of her teacher’s robe. 

“May I speak with you, Professor?” She asked fervently, tossing a clump of red hair over her shoulder and staring up at the woman expectantly. 

“Of course Ms. Evans, is anything the matter?” 

The two stepped aside, watching students pass and waiting to be alone. When the corridor was mostly empty, Lily felt it safe to finally ask her professor the question that had been prodding her since early that morning. 

“Professor, do you know where Remus is?” 

The question seemed straight forward, but McGonagall’s answer was anything but. 

“I’m sorry Ms. Evans, but I can’t share personal information about a student. That is a question you’ll have to ask Mr. Lupin yourself.” 

“Can you at least tell me if he’s alright?” 

The elder witch assured her that the boy in question was safe, and would likely return to school within the next few days. Something about the woman’s disposition made Lily suspicious, but instead of persisting she went about the rest of her day in silent distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? Kudos!
> 
> Hated it? Let me know by saying so in the comments!
> 
> Want to read more? SUBSCRIBE & BOOKMARK!!!
> 
> Tr*gger Warnings for the Next Chapter: None.
> 
> NOTE: This chapter was just some filler, but I hope you enjoyed it! :)


	7. The Hogwarts Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Elephant in the room: it's been like a month since I lasted updated. I KNOW, I'M SORRY! But I'm back with inspiration and motivation, so I will try and be more consistent. I hope the wait was worth it, here it is -- Chapter 7: The Hogwarts Express
> 
> Tr*gger Warnings for this Chapter: None
> 
> Did I miss any? Let me know and I will add them NO QUESTIONS ASKED.

“Mum, I’m gonna be alright. I’ll wait on the platform for Lily, I swear.” 

Grace Lupin sighed, pulling her son into a hug, and, with a few more reassuring words, Remus was permitted to pass through to the platform -- blowing his mother a kiss along the way. 

Spending Christmas with her had been lovely, and Remus already missed the warm scent of cinnamon and cocoa that typically clung to her clothing. The inviting atmosphere of their shared home would soon be miles behind him, and while the thought made him sad, the young wizard was excited to see his friend after two weeks apart. He would, afterall, see his mother again come Easter.

Standing on the platform as other young witches and wizards passed by, Remus entertained himself with a copy of Le Fleurs de mal, gifted to him by his mother that December. From beyond the rim of his book, Remus spotted the signature crimson locks of his best and only friend, Lily Evans -- approaching him alongside her companions Dorcas and Marlene. She waved at him boisterously, quickening her pace and attacking him with a tight hug. 

“Hey Lils,” said Remus, returning her embrace with an awkward laugh.

Grabbing him by the hand, Lily yanked her friend toward the train, directing the small group to a compartment where he listened to the girls chat excitedly about their breaks. Remus would interrupt with a humorous quip here and there, but spent most of the ride reading. 

The journey was generally calm and uneventful up until, only a few kilometers from its destination. the train came to a roaring halt. The screeching of the brakes was followed by silence, but within moments the silence was broken, when panic and chaos erupted on the Hogwarts Express.

Sirius sat awkwardly across from James and his friend Peter, a tubby young wizard with well kempt light brown hair and round cheeks. While James and Peter chatted about their breaks, the other young Gryffindor sat silently observing the pair. After a few moments, James turned to his friend with a mischievous grin, crossing the compartment to sit with him.

“I have an idea,” he whispered, shooting a wink in his direction.

The young wizard glanced at him with skepticism, raising an eyebrow at his friend's excitement. James chuckled at his suspicion, proceeding to expound on a new prank he had fabricated over the break -- retrieving a journal from beneath his robe to reveal pages of notes and rough sketches. 

“The most important step is this right here,” he said, gesturing at the page with his wand. “We need to stop the train. After that, we have to move quickly.”

“How will you stop the train?” asserted Peter.

“Leave that to me,” replied James.

A few kilometers from the station, James disappeared from the compartment, leaving his friends to sit alone in awkward silence. After a few moments, Sirius felt the train lerch and, while the train was silent, opened James’ journal to follow a hand drawn map through the car and to an exit. He grabbed the handle and yanked, finding it was stuck. Trying once more, and then again, Sirius managed to pry the door open and heard it slam into the wall of the train. As he leapt to the next car, panicked screams came from behind him and left him concerned, if not slightly amused.

He found his way to the third car back which, just as James had promised, he found completely empty. In the second compartment to the left, he found a leather luggage case. He was instructed not to open the case, but to carry it to the first train car where he would meet James. When he arrived inside the car, he found that James hadn’t yet arrived. Waiting anxiously and running a hand through his dark locks he eventually spotted his friend’s messy mop as he stepped through the door. Curls clung to his sweaty forehead, and he bore a silly grin as he strolled up to Sirius, panting. 

“I stopped the train,” he whispered, grinning and reaching for the case. 

James quietly set the case on the floor, center to the compartments, before he crept to the door and opened it. James stood in the doorway, holding his wand out, and took a deep breath, shooting one last grin at his friend.

“I’m just going to check on the other compartments, I’ll be back soon.”

“Then I’ll go with you!” Lily insisted, glaring at her friend pointedly.

“I’m not even leaving the car, Lils. Stay here and make sure Dorcas and Marlene are safe.”

Remus left quickly, closing the door behind him before Lily could protest. He wandered the car, ensuring everybody’s safety, holding his wand readily to his side. Nearing the front of the car he saw, through the exit’s window, a set of swaying robes and a well kept mop of black hair. Having grown suspicious, Remus crept quietly toward the mysterious figure. He followed the activity as stealthily as he could, wand now at the ready as he stalked toward the front of the train.

There he came upon a scene of two young wizards, both in Gryffindor, hiding behind the train car’s door. Remus watched one of the boys, who had messy brown curls, take a deep breath before waving his wand and, whisper-shouting: “Incendio!” and ducking behind the door.

Upon those words, Remus ducked quickly. After a few seconds, when the atmosphere stayed silent, he lifted his head to see the two staring at each other confusedly. 

“Let me try again,” said the spell caster, lifting his wand and opening the door again.

“No you will not,” interrupted Remus, extending his wand and calmly stating “Expelliarmus”. With another flick, and the spoken words “Accio wand”, Remus was holding the young Gryffindor’s wand with a pointed, unimpressed stare. The two stared at him blankly, but rage quickly darkened the boy’s cheeks. 

“What the hell do you think you are doing? Give me back my wand!” 

Remus easily dodged his lunging attack, but all three stilled when the booming voice of a Slytherin prefect shouted, “What, in the name of Merlin himself, is going on out here?”

The other boy’s scarred face changed quickly to a shy grin, his bowed ever so slightly has he hid James’ wand behind his back.

“I’m so sorry to bother you, sir,” said the first year, looking up beneath his lashes. “But, you see, I left my luggage in this car and my friends offered to get it for me. But I was worried they might get lost so I came after them.”

“And that required you to shout so aboherently?”

“My apologies, you see I slipped and nearly fell -- my friends were lecturing me for my carelessness.”

The sixth year looked between the three, seeming to buy it but still suspicious.

“What were you doing in this car? It is reserved for the Malfoy and Black families.” Sirius flinched.

“The truth, sir?”

“Obviously.”

“Well, sir… “

In this moment, Remus had become overwhelmed. He managed to cover the boys’ antics thus far, but he was now at a loss for words. To his relief, one of the other Gryffindor’s began to speak in his stead.

“Come on mate! Just tell him! You have a crush on that blonde fourth year and wanted to meet her and confess your love for her.”

“Blonde fourth… Do you mean Narcissa Black?” The Slytherin barked a laugh, “Good luck with that one. She’s far above the level of an ugly little, scar faced, first year like you -- and a Gryffindor at that! Not to mention she’s spoken for.”

The young wizard maintained a shy, smiling expression as he spoke: “Not to worry, sir, she told me so herself.”

“That’s right,” cut in the other boy. “He was so upset he came crying to us and forgot to grab his luggage. He was too embarrassed to face her again after that.”

Still chuckling, the tall sixth year allowed them to retrieve the leather case and be on their way, bumping into each other and laughing along the way. But as soon as they were out of ear shot, Remus allowed his cheery expression to fall and sent them a pointed glare; the same one Lily had used on him just a few minutes earlier. 

Gesturing at the boys with his wand, Remus, with as bored of an expression as he could muster, snippily asked “What are your names?”

“James Pot-” 

“Why do you ask?”

Remus rolled his eyes at the raven haired boy’s suspicion, “Why do you think? I’m reporting you to Professor McGonagall. I don’t know what you were trying to do, but attempting such an unpredictable spell so obviously above your skill level is dangerous and could get somebody hurt. Not to mention stopping the train on it’s way to school and causing uproar and panic among all of the students, your imbecile actions could’ve --”

“Re? Is everything alright?”

He froze, taking a moment to catch his breath. Turning to face Lily, the young Gryffindor forced a smile onto his face and tried to relax his shoulders. “Yes, Lils -- everything's perfectly alright. Just a quarrel between mates.”

Lily stared at him blankly, “Re, you don’t have any mates -- not to mention you don’t use the word mate. Just explain to me what’s going on, I don’t need protection.”

Silence.

“Fine,” she said, scoffing in obvious disbelief. “How about one of you tells me, hmm? What have you done to lose Remus his temper?”

Before Sirius could stop him, James, who was clearly enamoured with the girl, began explainging his “genius prank”. 

“And I spent all of break studying my spells textbook to find the right one, and I found Incendio which -- “

“I’m sorry, he used what spell?” Interrupted the red haired Gryffindor, turning to her friend, Remus.

“My thoughts exactly,” said the scarred boy. “The prank itself isn’t all that impressive, but if I were to do it I would at least use a spell that's easier to control.”

“As would I. What’s the spell we read about before break, that causes items to burst into flame?”

“Confringo. The Blasting Charm.”

“Right, much more reliable I'd say. ”

Sirius observed the two in disbelief, watching the exchange with his mouth ajar in an attempt to process their conversation. Peering over at James, he found him gaping at the pretty, green eyed witch as she criticized him. 

“If I may interrupt,” began the young Black. “We never thanked you for your… Assistance earlier, Remus.”

At his name, the boy cringed, “That’s Lupin to you, Mr…”

“Black, Sirius Black.”

“Mr. Black. And my intention wasn’t to provide either of you with any assistance. Now, as for your actions I must say --”

“About that, if you tell Professor McGonagall about this won’t you be admitting to having helped us, and lying to a prefect?”

Sirius watched the boy’s face shift ever so slightly, but not in the way he expected. The first-year's lip quirked ever so slightly into a smile, before it fell, and a look of exasperation overcame him.

“You play well, Mr. Black. But don’t think I’ll lend you any favours if this happens again.” 

With those words, the two Gryffindors stalked off flippantly -- chatting in a dull whisper.

“So, why did you really help them?” Lily asked, whispering in his ear.

“That Slytherin prefect was rude to me at the beginning of the year. I didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.”

They arrived at Hogwarts station within the hour, and soon it's corridors were, once again, crowded and buzzing with youthful oblivion. Remus would ‘visit his mother’ a few more times, always with the same excuse, and Lily would never question it. When Sirius’ cousins and family ‘friends’ would approach, James knew to inconspicuously vere them in the opposite direction. Life at Hogwarts remained equally as unpredictable as it was interesting, leaving every student -- Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff alike -- ready to leave and waiting to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were wondering, the luggage case was full of muggle firecrackers. James' plan was to use "Incendio" to set them off and scare the Slytherins. Also, he stopped the train by paying of the Hogwarts Express driver.
> 
> Did you enjoy? Kudos!
> 
> Hated it? Let me know by saying so in the comments!
> 
> Want to read more? SUBSCRIBE & BOOKMARK!!!
> 
> Tr*gger Warnings for the Next Chapter: *DETAILED DESCRIPTIONS OF ANXIETY/AN ANXIETY ATTACK*


	8. Platform 9 3/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly five-hundred hits and almost thirty kudos, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! I wanted to get the next chapter out quickly, so here it is! As someone who struggles with anxiety, among other things, I wanted to represent that in the best way I could without tr*gg*ring
> 
> Tr*gger Warnings for this Chapter: *DETAILED DESCRIPTIONS OF ANXIETY/ANXIETY ATTACKS
> 
> Did I miss any? Let me know and I will add them NO QUESTIONS ASKED.

Sirius stood on the empty platform, a new day’s sunlight warming the apples of his cheeks as he rocked back and forth. A gentle summer breeze rolled over his skin, tousling the dark tendrils that framed his face neatly. The scent of young blossoms tickled his nose, in stark contrast to the metallic taste on his tongue. Leant against a cool brick wall, Sirius tracked the movement of the sun from behind his eyelids -- the shifting redness and dancing shapes keeping his company. At every mechanical screech, every chiming bell, and every unexpected footstep, Sirius would stiffen, but his eyes remained closed for hours on end.

Soon, the silence of platform 9 ¾ gave way to the bustling atmosphere of a new school year. Parents bid their sons and daughters farewell, friends chatted excitedly about their vacations, and Sirius stood -- eyes closed -- in the midst of it all. New scents, new sounds and new sensations came and went, but he didn’t open his eyes and he didn’t remove himself from the comfort of his brick wall. 

Footstep approached, like they often did, but as they came closer an ill feeling settled in his stomach. The air thickened, his chest tightened and all the while his eyes, now crinkled in apprehension, remained closed.

The footsteps silenced. Sirius began counting: One, two, three… Nothing. Fifteen, sixteen… Silence. Thirty-five, thirty-six, thirty-seven… The sound of quick, shallow breaths, a pounding heart and creaking bones -- but no footsteps. One minute.

After sixty seconds, Sirius began to feel light headed, the pleasant bustling of the train station morphing into muffled screams. Sixty-five, sixty-six, sixty-eight -- No that’s not right. The muscles in his throat began to tighten, tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and his skin was speckled with moisture. Seventy, seventy, seventy, seventy… Sirius felt the earth beneath him spin, his legs began to feel weak and he felt himself sway to one side. He tried to catch himself but his mind began to go dark and, will as he might his limbs to move, he fell. 

But where he expected to meet cold concrete, he felt an arm wrap around his waist, and an embrace warm his shoulder. His eyes snapped open, and when he looked to the figure above him they were met with shimmering, hazel coloured irises that looked on him in concern.

“You alright mate?” James asked, steadying Sirius’ stance.

Sirius’ voice came out an amalgamation of english and french syllables, although none formed words in either language. The taller wizard’s chest against his side moved steadily, and try as he might, Sirius couldn’t match it. Again, he looked into the other boy’s face and searched for something, anything, to tell him he was safe. But he didn’t have to.

“You’re okay, Sirius,” came the Gryffindor’s voice, quiet and reassuring. 

After several minutes of silence, Sirius managed to wrest away from his tears and could stand on his own. Neither attempted to make any conversation, afraid to disrupt the calm they had summoned, and waited together, shoulder to shoulder, for the train to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? Kudos!
> 
> Hated it? Let me know by saying so in the comments!
> 
> Want to read more? SUBSCRIBE & BOOKMARK!!!
> 
> Tr*gger Warnings for the Next Chapter: Mentions of underage drinking; Agressive behavior.


	9. Quidditch Tryouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another super short chapter to keep ya'll busy while I work on the next. I got hit with the inspiration stick this morning so I'm pumping out content like nobody's business [insert mouth pop here].
> 
> Tr*gger Warnings for this Chapter: Mentions of underage drinking; Agressive behavior.
> 
> Did I miss any? Let me know and I will add them NO QUESTIONS ASKED.

Remus and Lily started their study session shoulder to shoulder on the grass, reading in comfortable silence and occasionally exchanging notes. Half way through their study session, Lily was sitting in Remus’ lap and the two were expounding, in agreement, about the unethicality of Azkaban. Toward the end of their study session, Lily was curled up in a ball with her head on Remus’ chest as he read to her, in rough French, a passage from Le Fleur du Mal. By the time supper was ready, Remus and Lily were laying in the courtyard, promising never to use the Cheering Charm on the other if something tragic happened to them. On their way to the great hall, they argued -- in hushed whispers -- whether Alohomora or Aberto would be more effective during a heist at Gringotts, coming to the eventual conclusion that neither would likely work as the vaults were locked using magical means. 

Their next study session was spent in the library, quizzing one another on the primary ingredients of a Sleeping Draught, although the conversation quickly vered toward comparing it’s properties to that of the Draught of Living Death. By the end of this study session, neither the young witch nor the wizard had successfully finished their assignment on Hair-Raising Potions, although both now had an extensive knowledge on the applications of Rat tails in the potion and others like it. 

That day, during Transfiguration, Lily and Remus would trade off taking notes on Professor McGonagall’s lecture and finishing their homework, an exchange the elder witch noticed but didn’t mention. On their way to Potions they discussed different note-taking strategies and how the kind of notes someone takes may correlate to the structure of one’s brain, according to an obscure article Remus read in the paper a few years prior.

Later that evening, in the Gryffindor common room, they would seclude themselves in the far corner of the room with Dorcas and Marlene, sipping tea and playing a game of Muggle Chess each. The room was relatively quiet, as most of the rowdy Gryffindors would be in their dorms -- hence the girls joining Remus in the common room. The occasional disturbance was to be expected, but what the four didn’t expect was the likely intoxated group of sweaty teen wizards and witches that pushed through the entrance singing at the tops of their lungs. 

“What in Gods’ name is going on?” Remus whisper-shouted to Lily, leaning in closely to hear her response.

“Quidditch tryouts, sorry Re -- I had totally forgotten.”

They looked on at the crowd in annoyance, watching as two very familiar figures -- one dressed in his robes and the other in a quidditch uniform -- waded their way through the team grinning stupidly. Trying to escape the boisterous group, Remus walked with his arm around Lily’s waist, pulling her protectively to his side as they navigated the horde of Quidditch players. But before the pair could escape, a familiar voice came closely behind them and Remus felt Lily get yanked from his side.

“Hey! Hey Evans!”

Sirius watched, in agony, as his best friend bounded over to the red haired witch, grabbing her arm and forcing her, and her companion, to stop dead in their tracks. He tried his best to catch up, pushing through the team only to find Evans’ friend, Lupin, towering over James with a look of simultaneous disgust and boredom, as well as discreet undertones of anger. The taller wizard grabbed his wrist, yanking it off of the witch’s shoulder, and emitted a low growl from his chest -- eyes glinting with unchecked fury. 

“Touch me again, Potter,” said Evans, glowering, but Lupin remained silent. 

“Sorry about that,” shouted Sirius, sensing danger from the taller boy. “The lad turns thirteen, thinks he can drink fire whiskey, didn’t mean anything by it.”

The two huffed in almost perfect unison, leaving hand in hand likely to find a peaceful place to finish their game of Chess.

“She’s totally into me.”

“Whatever you say mate, let’s just get you to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? Kudos!
> 
> Hated it? Let me know by saying so in the comments!
> 
> Want to read more? SUBSCRIBE & BOOKMARK!!!
> 
> Tr*gger Warnings for the Next Chapter: None


	10. Padfoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you so much for your support! All of the kind comments have really kept me movitated up to this point. I'm not proud of this one, but I decided to post in anyway -- although I will most definitely be editing. I hope you enjoy because I might not update for a little while, so this may be all you get until I work up the energy to write again. Sorry 'bout it!
> 
> Tr*gger Warnings for this Chapter: None
> 
> Did I miss any? Let me know and I will add them NO QUESTIONS ASKED.
> 
> Edited as of 05/06/20

Sirius awoke to a gentle winter breeze rolling over his skin, the dull light of a full moon casting shadows on the walls. He threw off his sheets, creeping over to the open window where he watched the decorated panes of glass sway eerily with every gust of wind. He gazed out of the window, taking in the glimmering snow that covered every inch of the courtyard and reflected a cool blue light onto his face. A breath of crisp air filled his lungs and the wind ruffled his ravanette locks. It blocked his vision of the beautiful night and sent a shiver down his spine, but he allowed himself to bask in the quiet and listen to the shaking leaves, and creaking wood of his surroundings. But, over the howling wind, Sirius heard, what sounded like, a long, drawn out sob rich with pain. His shoulder’s stiffened and he stayed, unmoving and silent, in the open window until he heard it again -- prompting him to hurriedly close the window and rush back to the safety of his four-post bed. Tossing the covers over his head, Sirius closed his eyes, brought his knees to his chest and covered his ears. One, two, three… 

He didn’t fall back asleep.

Remus’ morning began with a dancing ray of sunlight peering through the umbrella of leaves above his head, enveloping his body in a protective chrysalis of warmth, and staving off the shivers that wracked his vulnerable form. He propped himself up on his forearms, taking in the surrounding forest with a groan and falling back to the earth, immediately regretting the decision as the fresh cuts and bruises that littered his pale skin began to ache at the sudden impact. He closed his eyes, breathing in the crisp, dewy morning air.

“No you don’t,” came a voice from above him. He groaned again, eyes still closed. “Remus John Lupin, get off of your behind and let’s get you to Madam Pomphrey before the other students wake up.”

“Yes mum,” he sighed sarcastically. Taking Lily’s hand, Remus hoisted himself off of the ground and took his place beside her. He stumbled into her side, feeling her delicate hand wrap around his shoulders as they snuck behind the palace and into the medical wing. 

“That time of the month, Lupin?”

“As if you didn’t know,” remarked the young wizard, gesturing at her prepared medical supplies, both magical and muggle. 

“Nothing broken this time, thank goodness,” continued the elder witch, rolling her eyes at the boy’s smart mouthed comment.

Lily and Remus both let out a deep sigh of relief, the boy tightening his grip on Lily’s robe -- which he was now using to cover his mostly bare form. After a few hours the pair was permitted to leave, but not without a small vial of healing potion “just in case”.

“Oh, wait -- wait a moment, Re,” said Lily. She reached into the robe Remus had adorned, pulling out a bar of chocolate and holding it just beneath his nose. 

Remus couldn’t hold back a giddy squeal as he accepted the gift, ripping open the wrapper and taking a large bite from the corner; not bothering to share and just savoring the sweet treat.

“I’m telling you James, I heard a noise coming from the woods. It was like… Like a person, or animal, in pain.”

Sirius and his best friend sat in the courtyard, far removed from the other students, talking to each other in hushed voices. The cold and snow found most students huddled in tight groups, or simply inside enjoying the castle’s natural warmth. Above their heads, thick gray clouds had formed, likely with the intention of sending another flurry of snow their way. 

“Sirius, look at the sky. ‘Snot safe to go into the woods tonight.”

The dark haired wizard stared at his friend in disbelief.

“James Potter, afraid of a bit o’ snow?” Sirius exclaimed in feigned offense. 

That comment was nearly enough to end the conversation. Sirius knew the darker skinned wizard couldn’t say no to a challenge, whether or not he wanted to. With a bit more convincing, their date was set -- a couple of hours before sun rise, long after the prefects had finished their rounds and the professors were asleep, they would sneak out of Gryffindor Tower via the windows in their respective dorms. Under the cover of night, the boy’s would find their way to the forest to search for whatever creature had made the noise that kept Sirius up until the wee hours of the morning and left him dead on his feet. 

The forest was dark -- much darker than the surrounding area as an umbrella of leaves and needles blocked the moon’s dull light from seeping in. Aside from the occasional clearing, the boy’s found themselves solely reliant on the lights of their wands to keep upright in the bustling woods. Wind howled, almost angrily, as they wove between the tall trees protecting them from the whirling snow above. Sirius kept close to his friend’s side, hands grasping the taller boy’s bicep and shivering beneath the fabric of even his heaviest robes. 

“James,” he whispered. “What if it’s dangerous?”

“You are such a wimp… Padfoot.”

“Pa… What? Padfoot? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Listen to all the noise you’re making,” he said, gesturing at Sirius’ feet. “And the way you’re clinging to me, like a little puppy.”

Following James’ teasing, the older Gryffindor let go of his friend’s arm and began pouting. The curly haired teen gave him insincere apology after the next, giggling at the ravanette’s whining and throwing an arm around his shoulder.

“What do you call Hufflepuff with one brain cell?”

Silence.

“Gifted.”

Sirius rolled his eyes.

“What do you call a Hufflepuff with two braincells?”

“Pregnant,” Sirius deadpanned, looking upon his taller friend without expression. But the boredom in his eyes quickly shifted as his tight lips broke into a grin, leaning into his friends side he giggling into his robe as quietly as he could.

James watched his friend double over in a fit of laughter, tightening his arm protectively around his shoulders and smiling. 

“That’s what I was looking for,” he whispered, ruffling the boy’s neat mop of black hair.

Sirius attempted to stutter out a response through his tears, failing miserably as he stared up at James with a silly grin. After another hour in the forest, wrestling in the mud, telling jokes and generally being irresponsible second-years, the boys agreed to return to the castle and tell no one about that night’s events. 

“We should do this again,” said James, hopefully.

Sirius just nodded, yawning and burying his face into James’ shoulder as they walked across the courtyard through a layer of thick snow. James allowed himself to take in the beautiful night as they walked, ogling the castle’s grand, brick walls -- decorated in delicate snow and clumps of moss. The moon cast a silvery sheen on Sirius’ face, emphasizing the facial features that made him so attractive. 

“You would look good with a piercing,” he remarked off handedly -- a statement he would soon come to regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? Kudos!
> 
> Hated it? Let me know by saying so in the comments!
> 
> Want to read more? SUBSCRIBE & BOOKMARK!!!
> 
> Tr*gger Warnings for the Next Chapter: To be determined.


	11. Sapphire Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy guys... Long time no see... Heh.. So uhm, five months without updating, that's uhm... My bad! I guess 2020 really slapped me in the ass... I hope you'll accept this newest chapter as an apology and forgive me. I know it's super short, again, and the next one probably will be too, but I have some cool stuff coming up soon I promise, so stay tuned.
> 
> Tr*gger Warnings for this Chapter: None.
> 
> Did I miss any? Let me know and I will add them NO QUESTIONS ASKED.

“Hey Evans!”

Sirius watched Lily roll her eyes, snapping a quick “Sod off Potter!” at his best friend. James froze in place, his face falling as the witch in question turned and walked away, arm in arm with Marlene McKinnon. 

“Give it up mate, she hates you!”

James huffed, “Why would she? I’m basically perfect!”

“Maybe it’s because you’re an arrogant, privileged, rich kid with a superiority complex.”

Sirius and James whipped around to face none other than Remus Lupin, leaning against a wall with his nose in a book as if he hadn’t said anything at all.

“What was that, Scars?” James snapped. But the other boy said nothing, he didn’t even look up from his book. He simply kicked off of the wall and walked past them, dodging the surrounding students with ease. 

“Wow… He just handed you your arse.”

James huffed, pushing his glasses up his nose and stalking off. Sirius simply followed his best friend without a word, laughing to himself quietly.

“Do you have to be so mean to him Lily? He is cute, you have to admit!” 

“I don’t have to admit anything, Marlene. James Potter is an arrogant, loud mouthed, trouble maker and I don’t want anything to do with him.”

“Agreed,” came a familiar voice.

Lily turned to find her taller friend smiling down at her quietly. 

“Hey Re! Oh, what class do you have next?”

“Potions. You?”

“History of Magic, Marlene and I are about to head there now.

“I’ll walk you.”

That night, Sirius had no choice but to listen as James groaned about Lupin and gushed about Evans.

“Her eyes! Don’t they just sparkle? Like a… What’s that green rock called? A Ruby?”

“It’s an emerald mate.”

“I thought those were blue?”

“That’s a sapphire.”

“Yeah, a sapphire. Her eyes sparkle like a sapphire.”

Sirius stared at his love struck friend in disbelief as he continued to expound on how beautiful Lily was and how much of a “bloody prick” Lupin was. 

“Why is he always around her? Bit creepy if you ask me.”

“Maybe he has a crush on her,” said Sirius. 

“Yeah, as if he has a chance.”

Sirius shrugged, popping another chocolate log into his mouth and sitting silently as James ranted. Every now and then he would get distracted thinking back to their interaction with Lupin. He remembered the night of quidditch try-outs and the protective glint in his honey coloured eyes; how he had reluctantly helped them on the train and the way his nose scrunched at the sent of their attack on Sirius’ cousin and her rumoured fiance. 

_He is a bloody prick, isn't he? ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? Kudos!
> 
> Hated it? Let me know by saying so in the comments!
> 
> Want to read more? SUBSCRIBE & BOOKMARK!!!
> 
> Tr*gger Warnings for the Next Chapter: Agressive behavior


	12. Whispered Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I told you I'd be back! It's about half past midnight right now and, of course, I'm still awake -- so here's a short little update (like I promised) Thank you SO MUCH for over 1,000 hits and almost 50 kudos! I appreciate it more than I can express. 
> 
> Tr*gger Warnings for this Chapter: Agressive behavior
> 
> Did I miss any? Let me know and I will add them NO QUESTIONS ASKED.

“Detention again, Mr. Black?” 

Professor McGonagall floated elegantly into the room, her lips pulled tight and her eyes as cold as ever. 

Sirius grinned. “No need to pretend Professor, I know you missed me.” 

“Enough of that,” she said, but a faint hint of amusement wavered her steely gaze. “Your slip?”

Sirius watched her brow raise as she read, looking up at him with disbelief.

“Breaking the dress code? That’s rather mild for you, Mr. Black.”

“Maybe I just wanted to see you,” he shot her a wink. She continued to observe him silently, looking him up and down. After telling him to take a seat, she disappeared from the classroom, returning a few moment later with one Professor Slughorn in tow.

“Professor Slughorn, would you care to explain why Mr. Black is in my office today?”

“For breaking the dress code of course, says it right there!”

McGonagall eyed Sirius who simply shrugged, chewing the inside of his lip and staring off into space. 

“In what way?”

The older wizard grabbed Sirius by the chin, yanking his face to the side and gesturing to his ear. Sirius winced, his eyes widening as he fought the urge to yank himself from the professor’s grasp. A very unimpressed Minerva McGonagall looked with contempt.

“Professor Slughorn,” she began with a sigh. “Mr. Black is in his robes and tie, and that is all that the dress code requires.”

“But Minerva, wouldn’t you agree that piercings are distracting and inappropriate?”

“No, I would not. Half of the young ladies at this school have their ears pierced, including myself.”

“But --”

“That’s enough Horace. Mr. Black, be on your way. And stay out of trouble.”

A victorious smirk lit up the young Gryffindor’s face. He gave the Head of Gryffindor a brisk salute and skipped out of the room.

Remus weaved through the crowded corridor, surrounded by whispering students. He couldn’t seem to escape the hushed conversations and prying eyes as he walked briskly through the hallway to his class. His mind was racing a-mile-a-minute; were they looking at him? His scars? Did they know his secret? 

Just as these thoughts began to overwhelm him a familiar figure waltzed by, the judging eyes and pointing fingers following closely behind. Remus’ concern was quickly replaced with curiosity, and when Lily bounded up to him, Marlene by her side, he couldn’t help but ask why Sirius Black was, once again, the talk of the school.

“You _really _didn’t notice?” asked Marlene.__

__Remus shook his head, “Noticed what?”_ _

__“That Sirius Black got his ears pierced, of course! It’s all anyone is talking about!”_ _

__Remus stared blankly at her. The girls stared back. He squinted his eyes at Lily as if to say “What is she talking about?” and Marlene looked on in confusion. After a few more moments of silence, Remus finally spoke._ _

__“Didn’t he always have them pierced?”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? Kudos!
> 
> Hated it? Let me know by saying so in the comments!
> 
> Want to read more? SUBSCRIBE & BOOKMARK!!!
> 
> Tr*gger Warnings for the Next Chapter: Mild swearing


	13. Spitroasted Slytherin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Guess who had to get tested for the 'rona! Still waiting on the results, but positive or negative being sick is a bitch. Now I'm taking a steroid that make you super hyper though, so maybe I'll get more writing done. Who knows? Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!
> 
> Tr*gger Warnings for this Chapter: Mild swearing
> 
> Did I miss any? Let me know and I will add them NO QUESTIONS ASKED.

“What’s this, Lupin? A letter to your mummy?”

Malfoy snatched the parchment from Remus’ hand, and held it up to light. With a look of contempt, Remus brought himself to his feet and snatched the letter from his grasp with ease. 

He scowled at the older wizard and said “It’s a letter from your dad actually, he wants to know when we can meet up for another shag.”

The table went silent, and the rest of the room quickly followed. The blonde Slytherin gawked at him.

“How dare you speak to me that way! I am a Malfoy!”

“My condolences.” 

Malfoy continued to sputter. “I… Do you have any idea who I am? Who my parents are?”

“Proof two wrongs don’t make a right?”

This time the astounded wizard lunged at Remus, drawing his wand. Lily, who had been looking on with a grin, jumped up and pointed her willow wand at his throat

“Go on Malfoy,” came another voice. James Potter and Sirius Black stood on the other side of the table with their wands in hand. “Give us a reason.”

He scoffed, storming off with his groupies close behind. 

“Damn, scars, where did that come from?”

Remus glared at James, quickly sitting down and burying his face in a book.

“Seriously, Re, what was that?” Lily whispered.

“I’m in a sour mood today, sorry Lils.” 

It was the truth. With the full moon fast approaching and the weather turning cold, Remus’ mood had begun to sour. 

“Don’t apologize hun, that was hilarious!”

Remus offered a half-hearted smile and quickly returned to his book.

“Can you believe it?”

“Nope.”

“Of all people to stick it to that prick, Lupin was the last person I expected.”

“Yup.”

“He absolutely destroyed him!”

“Mhmm.”

“I -- James, I feel like you aren’t listening to me.”

The other boy sighed, “I’m listening, mate. In fact I’ve been listening to you gush about Remus Lupin since this morning.”

“I’m not --”

“Like hell you aren’t! All day it’s been Lupin this and Lupin that, like a little girl talking about her crush or something!” 

“I’m just saying it was cool! That’s all.”

“And I’ve agreed with you _thirteen times_ , Sirius.”

They continued their unproductive study session in silence. Sirius was aware he was likely annoying his best friend, but since that morning Remus Lupin had occupied his thoughts almost exclusively. He had been mesmerized watching his cousin-in-law-to-be get knocked down a peg by the young Gryffindor. He spent the next hour fondly recalling that morning's events and smilng to himself. 

_Mum,_

_How are you? Has dad come home from his work trip yet? I hope so. It’s been nearly a month now, hasn’t it?_

_School has been good. Professor McGonagall seems to be a bit cross this week, so does Professor Slughorn, but I can’t seem to figure out why. Charms class is as easy as ever, so is History of Magic, but Potions class is only getting more difficult. Lily has a friend who is particularly talented at potions so I’m going to study with them tomorrow morning. The full moon is coming up soon, but please don’t worry. Madame Pomphrey takes good care of me._

_With love, Remus._

_P.S. How would you feel about having Lily over for supper sometime?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? Kudos!
> 
> Hated it? Let me know by saying so in the comments!
> 
> Want to read more? SUBSCRIBE & BOOKMARK!!!
> 
> Tr*gger Warnings for the Next Chapter: To be determined.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a chance!
> 
> Kudos, Comments and Subscriptions are appreciated!
> 
> PS: I'm bad at titles. Have an idea? Let me know and I'll consider it.
> 
> Want to contact me for some reason? 
> 
> Email me: ggp.ao3@gmail.com
> 
> CHECK THE PLAYLIST: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLIPhXFzl_ltjw5W-fA9vD6Ti3KG29aUJv


End file.
